On dit dans Poudlard
by Clarsy
Summary: Une dispute entre Serpentard sur un fond de comédie musical, ça fait quoi comme résultat? A vous de voir en lisant... Bonne lecture, songfic Peut-être que je ferai une suite...


Salut les lecteurs (et les lectrices^^)

Alors j'ai eu envie de tester une songfic (c'est assez dure a faire) vous remarquerez certainement qu'il manque un passage de la chanson qui est "On dit dans la rue" de la comédie musical "Roméo et Juliette, de la haine a l'amour"

**_Disclamer:_**

-Les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowling (je ne fait que les emprunter bien humblement)

-La chanson ne m'appartient pas, je ne fait juste que l'utiliser sans gagner la moindre récompense en retour...

C'est un Dramione (un couple centré sur Drago et Hermione) donc pour ceux a qui cela ne plait pas: DU VENT! Je ne pense pas faire de suite mais si beaucoup de gens me le demande je ferai peut-être une petite suite...

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture en attendant et je vous demande pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison, de syntaxe et toute les autres fautes aussi ^^

* * *

_-On dit dans Poudlard, que Drago est fichu__ dit l'un_

_-Qu'il mérite bien les insultes, de ceux qui vendent les sangs-de-bourbes au seigneur des ténèbres. On dit dans la Poudlard, que le fils des Malefoys…__ Continua la brune qui l'accompagnait_

_-À trahi ses parents, déshonoré son rang__ finit le garçon_

_Drago, prince des Serpentard arriva alors :_

_-Salut Blaise, salut Pansy… Vous allez bien ?_

_-Mais__ toi __qui __vis __comme __un __ange, __toi __que __rien __ne __dérange…__Tu __crois__ que __tout __s'arrange __mais__ la__ vie __un __jour __se __venge__ dirent Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?_

_-T'avais pas le droit, c'est une Gryffondor !__ dit alors Pansy_

_-Ne me parle pas de droit, Pansy !__ Répliqua Drago_

_-T'avais pas le droit__ reprit Blaise _

_-Vous n'en avez aucun sur moi, justement!_

_-T'avais __pas __le__ droit !__ Dirent les deux en cœurs_

_-Je crois que vous n'aimerez jamais, en tout cas pas comme moi j'aime !_

_-T'avais__ pas__ le __droit !__ Recommencèrent les deux amis de Drago_

_-Oh, arrêtez! Pour vous, je n'ai pas de secret et je n'en ai jamais eu !_

_-T'avais __pas__ le__droit !__ Reprirent de plus belle les deux Serpentards_

_-Je vous regarde, et… J'ai honte, répéter la même phrase, c'est grotesque !__ Dit le blond_

_-T'avais__ pas__ le __droit ! __Répétèrent les deux compères _

_-Cela suffit, je me fous de ce qu'on raconte sur elle…_

_-T'avais __pas __le __droit !__ Dirent encore Blaise et Pansy (ndla : ils n'abandonnent pas ! la persévérance c'est bien, mais faut pas abuser !^^) _

_-La seule chose pour moi qui compte… C'est que vous l'aimez aussi !__ dit Drago en partant_

_Blaise et Pansy n'en revenaient pas ! Leur meilleur ami depuis des lustres ne voulait pas entendre raison et en prime il leur demander d'aimer une Gryffondor, mais pas n'importe laquelle : Hermione Granger… Blaise partit rattraper son ami dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'entre lui et la lionne il ne pourrait jamais rien avoir…_

_-Drago ! Attends-moi !__ Cria le noir_

_-Que veux-tu Blaise ?!__ Dit Drago en se retournant_

_-On dit dans Poudlard qu'en lui prenant son cœur, tu as gagner le tien et réveiller la haine entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, on dit dans Poudlard que pour toi y a plus d'issue, que pour sauver ton honneur, il faut quitter cette sang-de-bourbe_

_-Ne l'appelle jamais comme ça !__ Hurla Drago_

_-Mais toi qui vis comme un ange, toi que rien ne dérange… Tu crois que tout s'arrange, mais la vie un jour se venge !__ Répliqua calmement Blaise_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que sa me fasse ? _

_-T'avais pas le droit__ dit simplement le noir_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Désolé pour être amoureux de la plus belle des créatures, non là tu peux rêver !__ dit Drago, un poil enragé_

_-T'avais pas le droit__ répéta Blaise pour la énième fois (cette fois ci en détachant bien chaque mots)_

_-Me punir pour ma franchise, c'est mesquin… Surtout de ta part._

_-T'avais __pas __le__ droit__ recommença a dire Blaise avec Pansy qui venait d'arriver pour porter secours a son ami_

_-Vous qui savez tout de moi, pourquoi me faire la morale ainsi ? Surtout toi Pansy, tu es bien en couple avec la belette… Tu n'a pas à me faire de réflexions donc !_

_-T'avais pas le droit de mettre Roninouchet dans cette histoire__ s'énerva Pansy Parkinson_

_-Vous doutez ainsi de mes sentiments pour elle, pourquoi ?_

_-On __ne __doute __pas __de __tes __sentiment __pour __elle __mais…__T'avais __pas __le __droit !__ S'écrièrent les Sepentard_

_-Pourquoi me juger ainsi, alors ?_

_-T'AVAIS__-PAS__-LE__-DROIT !_

_-Vous mes frères, vous mes amis je suis déçu…._

_-T'avais __pas __le __droit, __combien __de __fois__ va-__t__-i__l __falloir __qu'on __se __répète ?!_

_-Je suis libre comme vous l'étiez, mais je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de me souler maintenant !_

_-S'il-te plait Drago, essaye de voir les choses en face t'avais pas le droit de nous trahir ainsi !__ Répliqua Blaise_

_-Avant de vouloir me juger, essayez de comprendre que JE NE VOUS AIS PAS TRAHI !_

_-Mouais, et tu crois peut-être qu'elle ne nous séparera pas ?__ Dit Pansy au bord des larmes_

_-Bien sûr c'est la vie qui choisit__ dit Blaise_

_-Bien sûr c'est la vie qui choisit__ répéta le blond a l'allure d'ange_

_-Mais __pourquoi __la __fille __de __la __maison __ennemie __à__ la __notre ?_

_-Je n'y peux rien, quand je l'ai vu dans les bras de Potter je ne l'ai pas supporté… C'était écrit, je ne vois que ça._

_-Quand toutes les femmes te veulent dans leurs lits, toi tu choisis une sang-de-bourbe… Pourquoi, qu'a-t-elle de plus que les autres ?__Demanda Blaise, profondément surpris (ndla : pauvre Blaise ! Il aura du mal à s'y faire !)_

_-Non, non, oh non ! Blaise ma relation avec Hermione n'a rien à voir avec le sexe ! Et puis je n'ai que faire des autres !__ Assura Drago_

_-Pourquoi c'est elle que t'as choisie, dans ce cas la ?_

_-Mais, je vis ma vie telle que je suis ! Et je vous le dis, oh oui, je vous préviens ! Arrêtez de me soulez !_

_Drago partit alors dans la Salle sur Demande et en chemin il entendit Potter et Wesley :_

_-T'avais__ pas__ le __droit,__Hermione !_

_-Allons, regardez-vous ! Pourquoi me faire a morale pour si peu !_

_-T'avais pas le droit et puis c'est tout ! C'est mon pire ennemi ! C'est un mangemort !__ Dit Harry_

_-Tu es simplement jaloux car tu n'arrive pas à aimer Ginny comme elle le mérite !_

_-T'avais pas le droit de dire ça Mione !__ Hurla Ron qui ne supportait pas qu'on parle de sa sœur_

_-Vous oubliez toutes ces nuits…_

_-T'avais__ pas __le__ droit !_

_-Avec celles qui vous ennuyaient et qui n'étais que des coups d'un soir ! Je vous couvrais sans rien dire !_

_-T'avais __pas __le __droit !__ Entendit Drago derrière lui pendant que Ron et Harry disaient la même chose à Hermione, sa Hermione !_

_-Vous __oubliez __la __confiance __que __vous __avez __pour __moi __ou __je __rêve ?__ dirent Hermione et Drago chacun de leur côté_

_-T'avais__ pas__ le __droit__ de __tomber__ sous __son__ charme !__La__ confiance __qu'on __avait __pour __toi __est __révolue__ crièrent les deux meilleurs amis de Hermione tandis que les deux meilleurs amis de Drago avaient juste dit qu'ils n'avaient plus confiance en lui_

_- Une confiance qui nous liait depuis l'enfance ne peut pas s'évanouir ainsi__ pleura Hermione_

_-T'avais __pas __le __droit,__ quitte __le! __Et __tu __auras __de __nouveau __notre __confiance !_

_Hermione partit en courant, ne pouvant plus supporter les cris de ses désormais anciens meilleurs amis… Drago voulut partir le rejoindre mais il devait d'abord régler un problème du nom de ''Blaise et Pansy, réunis pour lui pourrir la vie !''_

_-T'avais pas le droit de l'aimer Drago ! Au départ tu devais être avec moi !__ Dit Pansy_

_-Euh Pansy c'est ton meilleur argument ? J'en doute là… Tu nous as trahi Dray !_

_-Non stop maintenant, je n'ai trahi personne et surtout pas vous ! Je n'ai fait qu'écouter mon cœur__ tenta d'expliquer Drago_

_-T'avais__ pas __le __droit __et __puis __c'est __tout! __Et __si __tu__ veux __qu'on __te __pardonne…_

_-Stop ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me pardonne ! Un malefoy ne demande pas le pardon, il le prend !_

_-Pff, sortir les dictons de ton père ne sera d'aucun secours !__T'avais pas le droit d'aimer une sang-impure !_

_- Je vais juste vous dire une chose ! Avec vous, j'étais quelqu'un c'est vrai mais…_

_-T'avais __pas __le__ droit !__Que __faut-il __qu'on __dise __pour __te __convaincre __Dray ?_

_-Absolument rien ! Sans elle, je ne suis rien !_

_-T'avais pas le droit Malefoy!__ S'époumona Harry au loin_

_-Oh non, voilà Potter qui si met ! Salazar qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?__ Dit Drago les yeux implorant.__ Non, je n'ai trahi personne__ rajouta t-il avant que Blaise et Pansy ne dise quoique se soit…._

_Puis il partit a la recherche de sa belle et, à sa grande surprise, il tomba sur la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir : Astoria Grengass, son ex petite amie…_

_-Je ne veux pas qu'on me pardonne… Sans elle, sans elle, je ne suis rien...__ Dit-il simplement_

_-T'avait pas le droit..._

_-Je ne suis rien sans elle…_

_- T'avait pas le droit... De me plaquer pour elle… C'est une erreur que j'espère, tu ne feras pas avec elle…_

_Drago ne sut comment réagir a cela mais avant qu'il eut pu dire quoique se soit, Astoria avait disparue de sa vie… Et il ne revit jamais plus la seule qui lui avait donné sa bénédiction d'aimer celle qu'il voulait…_

_FIN_

* * *

Alors, d'abord je pense que vous avez remarquer qu'il manquait un passage (en même temps je l'avais dit plus haut^^) et pour des raisons évidente j'ai modifié quelque peu les paroles originales de la chansons... J'espère que malgrès les fautes, les changement de paroles et l'absence d'un passage de la chanson, cette songfic vous a plu et _**je vous incite fortement a laisser une review**_ pour me donner votre avis et/ou me donner des conseils (si vous voulez) **_Allez-y c'est GRATUIT et ça fait plaisir!_**


End file.
